


A Place in Thy Memory

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Nobody warned Takeru about this part of his new power. Shouldn't there be some kind of owner's manual or something? Maybe a Guide for the Not-Quite-Dead?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the fault of TheFourthVine (who wondered) and Hradzka (who supplied an example). It takes place somewhere around ep. 35, since that's as far as I've seen, and does not take into account anything that happens afterward.

Takeru was moderately pleased with himself, and he felt he had the right. After all, he'd been able to use the past experiences of the people around him to solve various problems, from helping Shibuya reconcile with his mother to helping Yuki get the chance to say goodbye to her father.

Leaning back on a cushion in the temple, he took a few moments to bask in the unusual calm and feel hopeful. Sure, there were less than 40 days until his death was permanent, but he'd already beaten death two times. Or was it three?

No matter. Sure, there were still the Ganmeisers to deal with, but Makoto was safely retrieved and now they had Alain on their side (and he seemed to be gaining new powers too). With the help of the Eyecons, surely they would win.

He heard footsteps and leaned his head to the side to see Makoto enter the room holding a book. "Hi," Takeru said.

Makoto nodded absently, then looked down at the book. "Oh, could you return this to Akari? I'm on my way out."

"Sure." Takeru held out a lazy arm, making sure it was solid, and Makoto handed him the book. Their fingers brushed and in a flash, there was the hazy feeling that meant he was in a memory. Takeru smiled to himself. What would he learn this time? Maybe something about what Makoto had been protecting him from?

It was dark in the memory and it took a second for Takeru to realize he was standing next to a futon looking down at…Makoto and Prince Alain? Who were both mostly naked? (At least from the bits he could see.) Alain's face was pinched, like he always looked until recently (when he learned to smile). "Is this okay?" Alain asked.

"I told you it is," Makoto said, his expression warm and a bit shy.

And Alain was leaning forward and holy Buddha they were kissing and Takeru absolutely positively had _not_ wanted to know about the little sound Makoto made in the back of his throat when he was turned on. Nor did he want to know about the way Alain grabbed Makoto's hair and moaned.

To his relief, he was thrown out of the memory before anything else happened. Makoto was giving him a strange look. "I'll go return the book to her now," Takeru said quickly, before Makoto could ask him anything.

"Takeru?" Makoto called after him as he dashed toward the stairs.

"I'll see you later!"

He only slowed once he'd reached the bottom of the ladder up to Akari's lab space. Glancing up from her laptop, she frowned as he climbed up. "Is there a Ganma attack?"

"What?"

"You look distressed." Taking off her glasses, she peered at him over the top of the screen.

"Oh! No, it's nothing." He quickly stepped forward. "I'm not distressed. Makoto just asked me to bring this book to you."

"And it was urgent enough to run," she said, tone dry. She held out her hand and Takeru handed the book to her, taking care not to touch her fingers.

Apparently the book was connection enough, though, because his vision went misty immediately. Takeru prayed to Buddha he would not find that Akari had been carrying on a torrid affair with Narita or something, because he was fairly certain his already-dead heart couldn't take that.

When his vision cleared, he saw he was in a bathing room in the temple and Takeru sighed. He was quite sure that Akari wouldn't be carrying on an affair, torrid or not, in the place that everyone bathed. And then he choked as he realized that Akari had walked into the room and started removing her clothing because she was _going to take a bath_.

He turned his head away, but that didn't help, because there was a mirror and he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, whispering apologies for the glimpse he'd gotten of his childhood friend. 

It was the first time he could remember that he was grateful that he was dead, because at least he knew that his body wouldn't be having any inconvenient reactions in the real world while he was in the memory.

That was cold comfort, though, as he heard Akari humming and the sound of water splashing. And then he was back in the lab. "What is it?" she asked sharply before he could escape. "It was a memory, wasn't it?"

"Nothing important. I guess it can't always be the key to solving a mystery, right?" He smiled brightly at her.

She wasn't fooled. Crossing her arms, she glared at him. "You were a terrible liar when you were 5 years old and you're a terrible liar now."

He met her gaze and didn't blink. "It was nothing to do with the Ganma or my father or science or ghosts or anything you want to know."

Akari studied him for a long moment. "Hmm. You're telling the truth."

"I think I'll go for a walk," Takeru said, flinging himself down the ladder before she thought of a follow-up question that he couldn’t answer safely.

A walk actually seemed like a good idea. He hadn't been getting memories from random passers-by, just from people directly involved in his life, so he should be fairly safe going about town. And then he would have a chance to think about how to keep this from happening again. 

Jogging down the front steps of the temple, Takeru was thinking about the most isolated place he could go, which was why he didn't notice the young man coming the other way. "Pardon me," the man said. "Would you know where I could find…"

Takeru almost cried as he found himself in that hazy memory space, looking over the shoulder of the man on the steps. Wearing a clown suit and…oh Buddha, this was more than anyone could bear.

Whimpering, Takeru gratefully felt the real world return and he didn't pause to figure out the rest of the young man's question. Let Onari handle that. He was the temple priest after all and _he_ wasn't going to get inconvenient visions of…that.

Fortunately, Takeru knew the nearby woods better than almost anyone other than Akari and he quickly made his way to a favorite perch overlooking a stream. He sat on the rock, warmed by the sun, and took several deep breaths.

This was clearly not acceptable. At first the visions had been occasional, but they were coming too fast now. And they weren't relevant. 

He was going to have to go back and throw himself on Akari's mercy. If anyone could figure out how to control this, it was her. Takeru groaned, pulling his knees to his chest. But she was going to make him explain what he'd seen.

He was _so_ dead.

\--end--


End file.
